Premoniton Murders
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: Skinner asks Mulder and Scully investigate involving premonitions of murders. How does a certain Loyd Barry elude all? Please review! Thanks!
1. Loyd Barry

Disclaimer: The main people owned by FOX and whatnot are not mine, others are.  
  
Note: Been a while since I've posted something with Jacinta Federico. Please review! (If no one know Jacinta Federico, my fictional character: know she works in counter-terrorism with her partner Thomas Garaguso, knows Mulder and Scully because of cases she's worked with them on.)  
June 2, 2003  
  
Assistant Director Skinner was walking down the block to his apartment, reviewing some paper work that needed to be finished that night. He looked up to grab the door to the apartment, when something caught his eye. It was that man again. And again, he saw him with the knife, as he approached the elderly lady trying to cross the street. It was dark. Surely she didn't see the knife. The knife. It was being raised high over the lady as she walked, and was being poised to come crashing down.  
  
"STOP! FEDERAL AGENT! I'M ARMED! PUT DOWN THE KNIFE!" He screamed, dropping his papers, and aiming his gun at the man.  
  
Suddenly, everything was different. He recieved questioning stares from his fellow pedestrians. He looked at the man. The knife was gone. He realized the man's only crime was helping the woman cross the street.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mistake," He apoligized quickly, putting away his gun, still staring. That made the second time it had happened. The second time he'd witnessed a murder. And the second time it hadn't happened. He shook his head. What was wrong with him?  
  
June 3, 2003 FBI Headquarters 10:40 A.M.  
  
Mulder and Scully sat down quietly. Skinner had a new case for them, something he evidentaly felt was quite important.  
  
"Agents....You two are one of the best agents we have.....if not the best.....And one of the few I can really trust." He gave a shifty glance, then handed them a manilla case folder.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a DOC on a man, a certain Loyd Barry."  
  
"SHould the name sound familiar?" Scully asked as Mulder reviewed the folder.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"This man. He's got no criminal record." Mulder reported, prepared to hand back the folder.  
  
"I know that." SKinner sighed. "The past 2 weeks, I've had two very strange experiences......Twice I witnessed a murder, both comitted by this man, and twice I blinked, and then found that nothing had occured between Barry and his victim except a simple greeting."  
  
"You're sure you saw...." Scully pressed.  
  
"Yes. I really don't know how to explain it."  
  
"We'd be happy to look into it," Mulder reported, obviously interested.  
  
"Keep us informed, sir." Scully said, smiling reassuringly as she and Mulder backed out of the room.  
  
She hurried after Mulder in the hall.  
  
"Mulder? MULDER!" She called, grabbing him by the shoulder. "My goodness, Mulder. What is it, I mean, the last time I saw you this excited, you found out the SMoking MAn was dead!"  
  
"Was. Turns out the man is still alive."  
  
"Care to sharE?" She continued calling, still chasing after him down the hall. She had to keep the elevator door from closing, and finally managed into the elevator.  
  
"Mulder! Mulder!" She panted following him into the office. "What is it you find so important about this case!?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, looking confused. "Really, Scully. I was just getting my morning workout."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes in the fashion only Scully can do. She followed Mulder to the filing cabinet and watched as he searched through the files. He finally pulled out something and sat down at his desk. She followed, leaning on a corner.  
  
"What are those?" She asked.  
  
"Cases on people seeing murders that never occured."  
  
"Any connection?"  
  
"That's what I'm looking for now," he murmured, not interested in what Scully had to say. "There's a word for this.....If only I could think of it now.....Gosh....." He complained.  
  
"Insanity?" Scully offered.  
  
Mulder glared. "Those are some serious alligations, Agent Scully, considering the Assistant Director had this experience."  
  
"AH!" He shouted, jumping off, and scaring the living day lights out of Scully. "Look!" He pointed to some photos from the case files.  
  
"All 3 people, including Skinner, have witnessed the same man committing the murders that have yet to occur."  
  
Scully eyed the files.  
  
"And each time," Mulder continued, "The murder eventually care to be....."  
  
"Why didn't they catch the guy?"  
  
" 'Cause each time there was no evidence to hold him down. Twice he was in Italy when the murder occured in San Francisco."  
  
"WHoooooo," Scully whistled. "Why don't I see what I can find on this guy? Track him down, keep tabs, ya' know?"  
  
"Good. I'm gonna get the lady Skinner saw about to be murdered around the clock protection." He huffed out of the office. 


	2. You've reached the Barry Residence

Disclaimer: See earlier  
  
Scully sat down at the desk, looking through several files. Loyd Barry. A somewhat unusual name, but she wasn't concerned about finding him. Sometime later, though, she changed her tune.  
  
"Scully," She answered her ringing cell phone after some degree of difficulty finding it.  
  
"Scully? It's me."  
  
"Hey, Mulder. You find the lady okay?"  
  
"Yeah. We've got her protected, she's a Mrs. Fortunata. Maybe you could pull something up on her? You know, help find a motive?"  
  
"Mulder, she's not dead."  
  
"But A.D. Skinner had a vision of her dead."  
  
"Proving what?"  
  
"You once told me that if you look at the statistics you'll find a rational pattern. Everyone who had these premonitions later found out the murder had taken place."  
  
"It's not easily categorized, or easily referenced, Mulder," She smiled.  
  
"Just take a look for a motive?"  
  
"I'll give it a shot. But I still know nothing about Loyd Barry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our computer crashed."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Well, looks like we may be lookin' him up manually. There should be a copy of the most recent yellow pages under the desk. I originally had it on the shelf, but it broke it."  
  
"Let's hope Mr. Barry is listed."  
  
2:50 P.M. Loyd Barry's Residence.  
  
"Mr. Barry?" Mulder called again. They'd knocked on his door repetitively, to no avail.  
  
"Maybe he's in Italy again," Scully sighed, showing Mulder a postcard left at Barry's door. It was addressed from Barry to Barry.  
  
"You know that's a federal offense, Scully." Mulder told her blandly, kicking open the front door.  
  
"So is that, Mulder."  
  
Guns raised, they made a quick sweep of the house. Once it was established that absolutely no one was home to see them, they began to look through his things.  
  
"This is somewhat unethical, Mulder." Scully called to Mulder (Bedroom) from the living room. In the bedroom, Mulder mouthed Scully's words along with her. He'd heard that many times before.  
  
"Find anything?" She asked, coming into the bedroom.  
  
"Maybe....." He sat down on the bed. In his hands was a folder containing several newspaper clippings regarding the murders that people had reportedly seen him committing before they happened. "Looking guilty?"  
  
"No. He just has a strange fascination with seeing his name in newspaper articles involving murders."  
  
"Look. He's in Italy each time, why is that?"  
  
"Maybe because he's an Italian citizen?" Scully said, looking at a desk behind Mulder.  
  
"Barry doesn't sound like an Italian name. What makes you say that, Scully?"  
  
"Because I just found his application for a new green card."  
  
Mulder turned around and took the paper, glancing it over quickly.  
  
"I don't think that's the case." He handed back the application.  
  
"Then what is the case, Mulder?" Scully asked perturbed.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said quietly, shaking his head. "See if you can determine when he's coming back."  
  
"Two days." She answered immediately.  
  
"Sheesh. For someone who knows nothing about the man, you certainly have a lot of information."  
  
"Well, I've learned several things over the years. Like folders marked, 'Italy trip' often give clues to someone's travel plans." She said waving a folder.  
  
"Well, it gives us sometime then." He said smiling, and taking Barry's laptop.  
  
"What are you doing, Mulder?" Scully was beginning to sound concerned. She'd had her fill of illegal operations for one day.  
  
"I think we know someone who may be able to get us some information about the man." 


	3. So easy to use, no wonder it's number on...

Disclaimer: Previous ============================================================  
  
"We're in!" Langly announced.  
  
"Yay," Mulder clapped sarcastically. "Let's check out his email first."  
  
"Mulder!" Scully scolded.  
  
"Go ahead, Langly." He whispered quietly.  
  
Langly frowned, and concentrated on the commands he was typing. Nothing worked.  
  
"Let me try, Langly."  
  
"Right, you're gonna hack into this thing before I can, Byers."  
  
"Maybe. C'mon, Langly. I have an idea. I can hack into it just as well as you....nearly...."  
  
Langly snidely pushed away from the laptop and let Byers take control. Byers hesitated, then pressed several keys. Immediatly the password clicked, and they were signed on.  
  
"How----How did you do that!?" Langly couldn't accept this. He could surrender if maybe Mulder had defeated him, but being defeated by Byers??  
  
"Ah. A little trick of mine, I'm sure its nothing you don't know already." He replied smugly.  
  
"Email!" Mulder shouted, somewhat impatient.  
  
"Right, right, email...." Langly huffed, searching through the Welcome screen.  
  
"How do we distinguish junk from people he knows?" Scully asked, dissapprovingly.  
  
"Easy. With AOL 8.0 you can click this option to read mail ONLY from people you know!" Langly smiled.  
  
"You sound like one of those stupid commercials," Mulder mumbled.  
  
"So easy to use, no wonder its number one!"  
  
Mulder slapped him, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
They read through the files, frowning at reports on the weather and how many times you say, "the" in one day. Finally, something of some use came up.  
  
Subject: Newspaper From:CoffeeFanatic2112 To:  
  
Heluhelu 'uhane  
Loyd. I'm gettin' worried. I saw your name in the paper again. What's up? Is everything okay? Are you using your.....?  
  
Subject: Re:Newspaper From:Heluhelu 'Uhane To:CoffeeFanatic2112  
  
Jeffery. Don't worry. I wasn't even there at the time. There just looking for someone to blame.  
  
"Oh, that was fruitfull!" Scully exclaimed.  
  
"Disregarding your sarcasm, it may be....What if this guy uses........." He turned around. "What if this guy has psychic powers, okay?....Scullly. Scully, c'mon, listen to me......What if this guy has psychic powers? And he can.......kill his victims like this without lifting a finger, thus leaving no evidence."  
  
"Doesn't make sense. These premonitions. Not to mention, he was in Italy, Mulder. Even Gibson Praise couldn't hear thoughts that far off."  
  
"I don't know....I think,....I think you're wrong....." June 4, 2003 FBI Headquarters 9:40 A.M.  
  
"It makes no sense. The....Look, Even Skinner must realize this case is useless," Federico complained. She and Garaguso were walking back to the J. Edgar Hoover building from the little cafe' down the block. They stopped there on the way to work, so Garaguso could get a bagel. He hadn't had a change to get anything to eat that morning.  
  
"The job that ate your brain?" Garaguso asked, biting into his bagel, and quoting Federico's favorite Ramone's song.  
  
"In, short, you could say that."  
  
"Well, maybe if you had more brain cells it'd make sense. Wait, what am I talking about? You can't have more....if you have none to begin with."  
  
Federico slapped him as they waited for the light to change, and laughed. She looked up.  
  
"GARAGUSO!" She screeched, pushing him aside, and removing her gun from its slot. "I'M A FEDERAL AGENT! PUT DOWN THE WEAPON! PUT IT DOWN!........I WILL USE FORCE, SIR!"  
  
The man, his peircing blue eyes staring straight ahead at Garaguso, aiming thought there was a gun facing him too, didn't acknoledge he'd heard anything. A shot rang oout, tterified to look around, she looked behind her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh...." She felt his pulse. Nothing. "Garaguso....." She straigtened up, shaking still. Why didn't anyone else see this?  
  
"PUT DOWN THE GUN SIR! PUT DOWN THE GUN!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone behind her put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, her gun still aimed.  
  
"Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Garaguso!" She looked around. Wild stares were flashing. The man was still there.  
  
"Where'd he put his gun?"  
  
Garaguso responded with a silent, questioning look.  
  
"He had a gun. He-He shot you." She said more forcefully now, though she was still shaking.  
  
"Sorry, sir. My----I'm....I'm really sorry. I thought----I-I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say. So instead, she marched forward, trying to ignore the looks, trying to make sene of that.  
  
"We'll be right with you, Federico," Scully called. Federico had gone to the X-Files office to collect Mulder and Scully to vencher off to eat that noon. "Are you okay?" She added promptly.  
  
"Yeah, all things considered. I mean, other than having a heart-attack this morning, yea, I'm fine."  
  
"What happeneD?"  
  
Federico leaned against the wall unit. "You're not gonna believe this. It's a fantasitc story....Garaguso and I stopped to get a bagle this morning. We were comming back....here.....and this man.....he.....shot Garaguso. I checked, and he was dead. I told him to put down his weapon, and that garabage, and then a hand in my shoulder, and it was Garaguso. Apparently, the man was just crossing the street. That's all that happened, everything else I saw? Nothing, I......"  
  
"You're not gonna believe this, Federico. We're investigating a case where people see a man kill someone, but then they blink, and it never happened. Then, they find out sometime later, that the person they saw killed was eventually killed, but the man they saw didn't do it..........by all police reports."  
  
"Really? Let me see..........That's him," she turned the file in her direction. "That's him. He shot Garaguso."  
  
"His name is Loyd Barry. Do you recognize the name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wouold Garaguso know him?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I don't think so, I can ask....Wait, they were all killed later? oh, boy...."  
  
"We can arrange for extra protection."  
  
"Garaguso will never go for that...." She complained. "Let me know what happens."  
  
"Federico? I'd like to run a scan on you."  
  
"Sure. What type?"  
  
**** "Okay. What does this mean though?"  
  
"It means," Scully was explaining to Federico, "That you could be phychic."  
  
"What? That's nuts! Its..Do you know how many ESP, Telekenesis tests I've taken? That all have turned up NEGATIVE! I'm not phsychic...."  
  
"The science would prove other wise."  
  
"To Betsy with the Science, Mulder!"  
  
"The same tests were run on Skinner, same results.."  
  
"He saw this type of thing too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Federico rubbed her face. The last thing she needed was to be phychic.  
  
"Wasn't there a man.....you put in jail, Mulder,.....and he could have people kill themsleves using psychic powers.....recently, he went on a 'foxhunt'?"  
  
"Yeah, Modell."  
  
"What if.....what if this guy has that ability........Which is how he's in Italy and still kills."  
  
"We already went through that," Scully chimed in, "But even Gibson Praise can't use his powers that far off...."  
  
"But he could read minds."  
  
"Yeah.....?"  
  
"He couldn't control them."  
  
"That's right.,....,?"  
  
"So, maybe this guy can just do it long-range. I don't see how it's any more incredible than me being psychic."  
  
"Did Garaguso know the man?" Mulder asked after a pause.  
  
"HM? Oh, uhm, the name seemed familiar, but he doesn't recall having any dealings with him...."  
  
"Which doesn't answer any questions for us.." Scully sighed. 


	4. Possible Motive

June 5, 2003 Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully sat early that morning, files strewn across her floor, books open, and papers flying left and right. She was searching for a motive, any motive, for the potential murders.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Mulder? It's me."  
  
"Is something wrong, Scully?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Oh. You're never up this early."  
  
Scully smiled, "I think found something."  
  
"Your sense?"  
  
"I think I know why Barry may target Garaguso."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Garaguso's brother put Barry in jail several years ago for 2 murders."  
  
"Then why not go after the brother?"  
  
"Cause when he was on trial he talked about breaking spirits. He may be attacking the brother through Garaguso."  
  
"Its not an uncommon method..I saw it a lot in the violent crimes division....But why the others?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The people Skinner had seen, the other murder victims."  
  
"Do you have their names?"  
  
"No....but I can get them easily, by the time we're in the office."  
  
"Great."  
  
"SCULLY! MULDER!" Federico burst through the door. "I know why Garaguso recognized his name! His broth-"  
  
"We know." Scully informed flatly.  
  
"Oh. Well, do you know motives for the others?"  
  
"Not yet...."  
  
"They testified against Barry."  
  
"What?" Scully looked up and removed her glasses.  
  
"Yeah. I did a little research." She threw a file at Scully and flopped down in a chair.  
  
"My gosh.....And they never mad a connection?"  
  
"Like you said, not enough evidence to convict.........Where's Mulder?"  
  
"Gone to talk to Skinner. Little bit concerned about something, though he wouldn't say what."  
  
"Hm." She grunted. "Do you think we could hold him in custody under charges of attempted murder?"  
  
"No. He didn't actually attempt it yet."  
  
"He thought about it obviously."  
  
"So do I.....each morning when I see Mulder.......Oh, Hiiii Mulder, what'd did Skinner want?" Scully smiled. Mulder glanced at her suspiciously.  
  
"Apparently the lady was murdered last night..This time the guard said he SAW Barry do it. But, no finger prints. And no way to hold him in custody."  
  
"And he did more than think about it this time." Scully said, exchanging a secret glance with Federico.  
  
"Yeah....We need something to nail him on, or Skinner won't let us make the arrest."  
  
"Do you think there's something to this case you're not seeing?" Scully asked.  
  
"No. He's probably psychic, can do a Model on his victims, then get away with it."  
  
"But the guard SAW him." Federico reminded.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Mulder asked, surprised since he didn't see her there before.  
  
"Two floors up."  
  
"In the WANTED world?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"Out! Out casts only!" He said shuffling his files. "But you have a point. He was there, according to the agent posted."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Scully asked.  
  
"I'm not sure....It'll come to me though, that I'm sure of."  
  
"Say, Scully?" Federico piped up a little later, "What did those scans you did of me prove? Other than my being *psychic*?"  
  
"A.D. Skinner received the same results. And When I analyzed the other data, I realized that there was a certain stimuli--fear for someone around you--that caused the psychic connection. It's in several X-Files. You could almost think of it as a bond between twins....If I can get Barry to undergo this test.....I think we'd see that his mental processes that he uses to murder is the stimuli, which is why you had the reaction you did...."  
  
"That's not like you, Scully...." Mulder commented, surprised.  
  
"Believe in the extreme possibilities." Scully said, smiling, and walking out of the office.  
  
"What do you think?" Federico pondered.  
  
"I think she's been hanging around me too long."  
  
"Autopsy number 4422-0044. The patient is a Mrs. Claudia Dwightenbrò, age 94. External overview would show no signs of injury or physical harm. We shall begin with a y-incision."  
  
Dr. Scully began yet another autopsy. Her findings confused her. The lady died of blood loss consistent with being shot, however, no signs of struggle, impact or wound were found. All in all, her medical opinion was she died of a psychological cause.  
  
"Psychological."  
  
"Yeah, Mulder. I don't know how else to explain it. I mean, there is a disease where you think you have something, so all the symptoms show up."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just not like you."  
  
"This would prove your theory, Mulder."  
  
"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain him being there, when he's not there."  
  
"Well, look. He comes back today, we can go over and ask him a few questions."  
  
"I'd like to put him under arrest."  
  
"Skinner won't allow that."  
  
"Skinner doesn't have to know." Mulder smiled, and walked out of the office.  
  
Barry Residence  
  
"Mr. Barry? I'm Agent Fox Mulder, this is my partner, Agent Dana Scully, we're with the FBI. We'd like to put you under arrest for suspected murder. You have the right to remain silent....."  
  
**** "Mr. Barry. You've been seen murdering several people, care to explain?"  
  
"Your evidence would say otherwise, Agent Scully."  
  
"We have reason to believe you committed the murder psychologically."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm psychic?"  
  
"Mr. Barry? I'd like to run a scan on you."  
  
"Not without a lawyer."  
  
"It is a standard test, Mr. Barry," to see if your psychic, She added to herself. "Unless, of course, you have something you're trying to hide?"  
  
"I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Then you'll undergo the scan?" 


	5. Is That Your Final Answer?

"What does all that medical stimuli mean, Scully?" Mulder asked later, back at the office, removing sevral sunflower seeds.  
  
"It means, Mulder, that Barry's emiting an energy that acted as the energy that caused the psychic experiences. Don't ask me how."  
  
"But nothing to hold him down with."  
  
"Not in a court of law. No."  
  
"You shouldn't have arrested him under such pretenses, agents." Skinner chided. "You're way outta line."  
  
They were silent for sometime.  
  
"Should I release him, sir?" Scully question sheepishly  
  
Mulder sighed. "What shall we include in the report?"  
  
Before Scully or Skinner had a chance to answer, Federico came bursting in.  
  
"MULDER! SCULLY!" She ran in, catching herself in the doorway. "He's here." She was breathless.  
  
"Who's here?" Scully asked, rising.  
  
"Loyd Barry. I was comming up from the crime lab and I saw him near our office. I told him to halt and he ran. And now I can't find him."  
  
"Barry? That's impossible! He's in custody! Federal Custody! It's----! He couldn't have escaped unnoticed."  
  
""Biolocation."" Mulder mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Biolocation. Have you heard of it Federico?"  
  
"Yeah. Several saints in the Catholic Church could be in two places at once."  
  
"What if that's what's going on here?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that God gave Barry this power to murder, Agent Mulder?" Skinner glared.  
  
"No,no. Not at all, but what if he mastered it, which is how he can be in Italy and still kill his victims."  
  
"But the body, there was no external----"  
  
"----Its an X-File. It's part of his psychic ability."  
  
"I don't care what he's doing to his victims! The point is he's comming for Garaguso!"  
  
"Where is Garaguso?"  
  
"I left him with a few other agents."  
  
"Where'd Barry go?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought I saw him head to the basement, but...."  
  
"The garage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When does Garaguso check out?"  
  
"Half-hour."  
  
"He wants to wait in the car for him."  
  
The four agents ran down the hallway, up the steps and down again, into the garage. They're guns poised they glanced around.  
  
"Right," Skinner quietly said, "Mulder why don't you take Section D, Scully, A, Federico B, I'll take C."  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
Mulder broke in but once. "Let's get this party started."  
  
They rolled their eyes and ran to search.  
  
Scully swayed looking between each car, constinetly checking behind her. He had to be here. Frantically she looked about. Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry.....  
  
Skinner caught sight of him. "HEY!" But he wouldn't stop. Rounding a bend, he was gone.  
  
Federico tried not to be too jumpy. Alas, she freaked out when she ran face- to-face with Scully. She ran down the aisles. Where had Garaguso parked that morning?  
  
Mulder saw him. "HEY!" he called, and ran up to him. He nearly missed, but he did infact pin-him-down. "OVER HERE!" 


	6. And the case? Remains Unsolved

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files  
  
Note: Please post, and thanks to those who have! I appreciate it. Also know, that, while I *tried* to make Mulder's ending quotes "deep"...I failed miserably.  
  
June 6, 2003 FBI Headquarters 9:40 A.M.  
  
Skinner turned the file over in his hands.  
  
"Loyd Barry has been checked into a a local mental institution." Scully informed.  
  
"How will that stop him?"  
  
"They have him sedated. It seems to be keeping his mental process at a normal level."  
  
"As opposed to?"  
  
"Agent Scully found him processing information at abnormally high rates. Its what allowed him to practice biolcation."  
  
"And the rest of the witnesses who testified against him?" Skinner continued to press the agents.  
  
"Are being protected. We're working out something for the witness protection list." Scully added very quickly.  
  
"But how could he have aquired this?"  
  
"We're not sure, sir." Scully admitted. "It may have something to do with the junk DNA that should have been lying dorment, that was turned on."  
  
In a cell, Loyd Barry stared out a window. Try as he could, the medication supressed his thinking process.  
  
"It may be that he was proof to the X-Files." Mulder continued.  
  
"Are you saying he's an alien, Agent Mulder?"  
  
"No, sir. But his abilities may have to do with alien DNA that is in each of us?"  
  
"This junk DNA?"  
  
Barry continued to try. He pushed against this medication wiehging him down.  
  
"That's right sir. He may hold scientific proof....beyond our years....But with his abilities came a responsibility to use them, one which he was not ready for, one which he could not handle with respect to to an already psycotic state....."  
  
Again. He forced himself to turn on his powers.  
  
".....He's a genius in his own right, teaching himself to control this......"  
  
A smile of satisfaction spread across Barry's face. He saw himself on the other side of the windows, and walked off.  
  
"......But he used it to portray the monster within him.....the monster within all of use, just waiting for a chance to come out."  
  
E Fin 


End file.
